


Menggapai Matahari

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: Memangnya kapan langit akan merindukan matahari? Bukankah mereka selalu bersama?
Relationships: Lancelot & Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672027
Kudos: 1





	Menggapai Matahari

Pukul dua pagi.

Seorang diri di ruang makan, aku menikmati sepotong cheesecake dalam senyap. Entah mengapa, lelapku tidak pernah bertahan lama; mungkin sedikit kudapan manis akan membantu. Sudah lima hari aku menghabiskan malam seperti ini, dan aku tidak ingin membuat Kapten cemas dengan memberitahunya kalau belakangan ini aku sulit tidur.

Ah, mungkin aku salah memilih kudapan. Cheesecake yang lembut ini mengingatkanku pada sebuah kenangan lama; memang manis, namun sekarang rasanya menyakitkan untuk dikenang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lanchan! Maaf, ya, aku cuma bisa kasih cheesecake ... tapi kuharap kamu suka."

Suara itu terngiang lagi.

Meletakkan garpu, kusandarkan kepala di meja; memaksa pikiran untuk tidak memutar kembali kejadian itu. Tapi aku kalah.

* * *

_"Lily! Funf! Apa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kalian lakukan?!"_

_Keputusasaan mencekik, seiring bunga darah mekar sempurna di kaos oranye orang itu. Sekuat tenaga kucoba menutup luka-luka di tubuhnya, namun rembesan darah terus membasahi sarung tanganku._

_"Sudahlah, Lancelot. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Vane sudah tiada. Aku ... aku turut berduka."_

_Quatre berlutut tanda berduka, namun aku masih ingin berjuang._

_"Kapten ... Vane masih bisa ditolong, ya kan? Lakukan sesuatu ... kumohon."_

_Yang kusangka akan menjadi harapan terakhirku, justeru ikut menyerah._

_"Jika seorang Juutenshuu seperti Funf saja tidak bisa, apa lagi aku. Lancelot-san ... maaf, maafkan aku!"_

_Tenggelam dalam pelukan Kapten, dengan berat hati kuterima kenyataan._

* * *

"Vane ...."

Kupejamkan mata. Terkadang aku berharap bisa mati bersamanya ketimbang harus bertahan hidup sendirian seperti ini; sama seperti yang ia katakan dulu ketika kami tersesat di pegunungan setahun lalu. Namun, serangkaian tanggung jawab merantai tangan; menahanku agar tetap di sini. Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih masih membutuhkan seorang kapten. Dan aku tidak ingin menambah duka bagi kru Grandcypher ini dengan kepergianku.

Tapi tetap saja, sulit membayangkan hidup tanpa sosok sahabat yang telah menemaniku sejak kecil ....

"Oi, Lanchan."

Suara familiar itu memanggil, namun tidak kugubris. Aku mungkin mulai berhalusinasi lagi.

"Lanchan ...."

Ia memanggilku lagi. Aku menolak untuk bangun; tidak ingin termakan harapan kosong.

"Lanchan, bangun."

Mendengar sahutan itu, aku segera menengadah; entah bagaimana, dapur Grandcypher yang temaram berganti dengan tepian sungai nan sejuk. Sebatang pohon sakura menaungi, kelopak bunganya gugur perlahan memenuhi sungai. Anehnya, aku tidak melihat apa pun di seberang sungai itu, hanya langit yang setia dengan zirah birunya.

Kualihkan pandangan ke sebelah, mendapati Vane tengah menikmati desir angin dengan santainya. "Akhirnya kamu bangun juga. Dari tadi aku nungguin kamu."  
"M-maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Setelah semua yang terjadi pekan ini, aku tidak ingin berpikir jernih lagi untuk sekarang. Kulanjutkan saja percakapan ini, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Bukan masalah serius. Kamu lapar? Kebetulan aku bawa cheesecake." Membuka keranjang yang ada di sebelahnya, ia menawarkanku sepotong cheesecake. "Lagian, bentar lagi aku harus pergi. Jadi aku buat ini mumpung masih sempat."

Sesaat kemudian, kelopak bunga yang mengambang di sungai berkumpul, membentuk sebuah jembatan yang mengarah ke seberang sungai; entah di mana ujungnya. Ah, mungkin di sinilah perpisahan sebenarnya. Sudahlah, kali ini aku biarkan Vane melakukan apa pun yang ia mau. Setidaknya aku bisa mengucap selamat tinggal lebih dahulu.

Ia beranjak, mendekati tepian sungai; sementara aku ikut berdiri di sampingnya. "Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Vane. Makasih buat segalanya."  
"Heh, justru aku yang harus bilang gitu. Berkat kamu, aku yang dulu cengeng dan penakut bisa jadi lebih berani, bahkan berhasil jadi seorang kesatria. Makasih banyak, Lancelot." Pandangannya terpaku pada langit kosong di seberang sungai, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Mungkin kamu nggak bisa lihat, tapi keluargaku ada di seberang sana. Ada ayah, ibu ... nenek juga."  
"Kalau gitu, tunggu apa lagi? Pergilah, mereka nungguin kamu. Nggak usah khawatir, aku ... aku udah ikhlas, kok." Kutepuk punggungnya, mungkin untuk yang penghabisan.  
Namun ia justeru menatapku, menyunggingkan senyum yang menyaingi cerahnya mentari. "Untungnya aku masih punya waktu, jadi aku ingin ngobrol sebentar sama kamu. Yah, anggap aja kayak piknik musim semi biasa."  
"Oke, deh." Menghela napas lega, aku mengiyakan tawarannya. "Aku ingin duduk di bawah pohon itu lagi, ya, sambil makan cheesecake dari kamu."  
"Tentu boleh. Aku juga ikut. Ngomong-ngomong, inget nggak dulu waktu kita kecil ...."

Lantas, kami habiskan sepenggal waktu yang tersisa dengan kisah-kisah nostalgia, ditemani dengan cheesecake nan lembut. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menggapai matahari, namun hangat sinarnya masih bisa terasa dari jauh.

* * *

_Epilog._

Dini hari itu, sang Kapten kru Grandcypher menyusuri lorong dengan langkah pelan. Bermula dari kesulitan tidur, ia memutuskan untuk jaga malam; memastikan bahwa tidak ada bandit-bandit nakal yang mencoba menyelinap.

Sampai di dapur, ia mendapati seseorang duduk seorang diri; merasa penasaran, sang Kapten mendekati orang itu. _Sedang apa ia di sini_ , begitu pikirnya.

"Oh, ternyata Lancelot-san. Mungkin dia lagi ingin cemilan tengah malam, tapi akhirnya ketiduran ...." gumamnya. Dilepasnya jubah putih Juutenshuu yang ia kenakan - yang ia pakai karena cuaca cukup dingin di luar -, dan ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh kesatria muda itu. Sekilas sang Kapten melihat Lancelot tersenyum dalam tidurnya; sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat semenjak tragedi gugurnya Vane.

Berandai-andai tentang mimpi apa yang mungkin Lancelot saksikan, sang Kapten berbisik, 'selamat malam.' dan berlalu tanpa suara.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Shuukou kembali dengan entri kedua Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji!
> 
> Pertama-tama,
> 
> MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA UDAH BUNUH VAAAAANE :"O
> 
> Gapapa kok, udah kena karmanya aku, gagal jemput Vane SSR :")
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading. Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!
> 
> With love, Shuukou.


End file.
